


SallyK's 2005 Birthday Presents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My birthday is the 7th June and I am a major Eowyn fan, so I would love anything about her - particularly if it is set after the destruction of the Ring.</p>
<p>These works were anonymous birthday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No errand to the South - Tanaqui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sally_maria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_maria/gifts).



> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They watch the two kings lead their troops down the South-road. Faramir puts his arms around her. As she leans back against him, she feels him sigh.

“Do you miss it?” She half turns to peer up at his face. “Going to war?”

His expression clouds, shadowed by old pains. Then he smiles. “No.” His hold on her tightens. “Do you?”

She looks back at the well-tended fields spread before her, the paddocks filled with foals, the sun-warmed walled herb garden. The happy laughter of their children rises from nearby.

“No.” She is startled by the contentment in her reply.


	2. No errand to the South - Tanaqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is the 7th June and I am a major Eowyn fan, so I would love anything about her - particularly if it is set after the destruction of the Ring.

  
The trip had been long and the "princess" at the end of it was very disappointing.  She was the oldest person Éowyn had ever seen, parchment skin and gnarled hands, and had to be helped into her chair.  Her eyes though were still very alive and they watched keenly until Éowyn felt she had to say something or burst.  
  
"I know a strange thing, grandmother."  
  
"And what is that, child?"  
  
"When the great dark came at the end of the last age, the Witch King was killed by a woman. And she had the same name as you and me."  
  



	3. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is the 7th June and I am a major Eowyn fan, so I would love anything about her - particularly if it is set after the destruction of the Ring.

Elboron snuggled down into his mother’s lap. “Story! Story!” he cried.

Éowyn laughed. “And what story would you like to hear tonight, little one?”

Little Elboron’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Tell me the story that Dada tells me, Mother! With fighting, and swords, and brave soldiers killing those mean orcs!” He moved his arms as if swinging an imaginary sword.

Éowyn’s smile disappeared. “You know, Elboron, one is not always made brave by fighting.”

Sensing his mother’s serious mood, Elboron stopped swinging his arms and looked up at her solemnly.

Éowyn knew what she needed to say was beyond his understanding, but she kept going. “Sometimes soldiers are scared. Sometimes they wish they had never fought. Sometimes there are scars that can never be healed. Sometimes…” She cut off, closing her eyes.

The figure in the doorway watched a silent tear fall. “Sometimes,” the figure replied, startling Éowyn, “we are called to do things that we must, and we must live with the consequences…”

Faramir entered the room and quickly put his arm around Éowyn, holding her close.  
“…but we do not have to face the nightmares alone.”

Elboron looked on in confusion as his mother continued to cry.


End file.
